PROGRAM SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Partnership between the UAB Comprehensive Cancer Center (CCC), Tuskegee University (TU), and Morehouse School of Medicine (MSM) presents a unique opportunity to build on our successful accomplishments in training and education of the pipeline of future cancer research scientists, with emphasis on underrepresented racial/ethnic minorities. For this U54 application, The evaluation will be conducted by a team of evaluators representing each partnering institution, who meet monthly to discuss progress, issues, and solutions: Dr. Isabel Scarinci (UAB CCC), Dr. Desiree Rivers (MSM), and Mr. Lecarde Webb (TU). Although they will work together, each will be primarily responsible for specific Cores and Shared Resources. This team makes recommendations to be implemented administratively by the Principal Investigators with the advice, guidance, and direction of the Executive Committees (ECs) at each institution, the Partnership Leadership Committee (PLC), the Internal Advisory Committee, and the Program Steering Committee. These four committees also provide guidance to the PE Core members on adjustments to evaluation activities. Each Core and Shared Resource will have its own evaluation plan/worksheet outlining the evaluation questions for each specific aim, tasks, data collection tools, person responsible for each task, and timeline. The evaluator for each component will generate quarterly reports to be discussed with the ECs and the PLC. It should be noted that, although each component will have its own evaluation plan, an integrated evaluation process will be conducted to synergize all components to achieve the long-term outcomes.